Enemy
by neeyooniee
Summary: Rival. Ya itu kata yang tepat menyebut hubungan kedua nya. Rival di dunia bawah tanah. Lebih tepat lagi. Sampai Baekhyun menyabotase aset milik Chanyeol, semua terjadi begitu saja. CHANBAEK / YAOI / NC21 / MATURE / BDSM / BLOOD PLAY / ANGST / CRIME


Hai hai hehe

Nc tapi kejam~~

enjoy~

.

.

.

.

"Maaf tuan Park, beberapa aset kita telah di sabotase oleh rival kita"

"Siapa"

"Rival lama kita, Tuan—"

"Byun itu? Astaga sudah lama dia tak pernah membuat masalah dengan ku, ku kira ia sudah mati"

"Tidak tuan, dia masih hidup"

"Dimana dia sekarang. Apa masih di kota ini?"

"Masih tuan. Sedang menginap di salah satu hotel milik kita"

"Haha dia menyerahkan diri nya sendiri dengan masuk ke kandang Singa"

"Siapkan seragam pelayan hotel itu, aku yang akan menjadi pelayan pribadi nya kali ini"

Begitulah dunia bawah tanah. Dendam, amarah, membunuh, tak ada habis nya. Kali ini Park Chanyeol yang sedang di terpa amarah. Mempersiapkan segala hal untuk mengejutkan sang rival, Byun Baekhyun dengan menampakkan diri nya secara langsung. Ya, Chanyeol tak pernah mengekspos wajah nya setiap ia sedang mengurus segala hal di dunia bawah ini, ia selalu menggunakan sesuatu untuk menutup wajah tampan nya.

"Hey, ia membawa berkas sabotase itu bersama nya kan?"

"Ya tuan. Ia selalu membawa berkas nya di dalam tas"

"Biarkan aku yang mengambil nya"

— _ᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ꜱɪᴅᴇ_ —

 _ᵀᵘᵘᵘᵗ_

"Halo, bisa antarkan pewangi tambahan? Oh tolong antarkan handuk dan sabun strawberry juga ya, Terima Kasih"

Byun Baekhyun, pria cantik itu sedang dalam proses ingin memanjakan diri nya dengan segala wewangian yang ia pesan pada pelayan hotel barusan. Memang image nya yang imut itu sangat tidak cocok dengan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan dunia bawah tanah. Tapi nyata nya ia adalah salah satu ketua mafia, rival seorang Park Chanyeol yang terkenal berbahaya.

Bersenandung riang sembari mempersiapkan air panas yang akan ia gunakan nanti, sembari menunggu pesanan nya datang. Tak tahu apa yang akan datang menerpa nya setelah ini.

 _ᵀᴵᴺᴳ ᵀᴼᴺᴳ_

"Iya sebentar"

Dengan terburu ia mengenakan bathrobe putih nya, segera bergegas kearah pintu hotel nya untuk menerima segala hal yang ia pesan tadi.

"Ah terima ka— Oh astaga ini banyak sekali, bisa tolong bawakan kedalam? Masuk saja tak apa"

Pelayan bername tag _'Park Chanyeol'_ itu tersenyum ramah dan berjalan masuk menuruti permintaan _'customer'_ nya. Sesekali melirik kearah lekuk tubuh Baekhyun yang menurut nya sangat menggoda. Apa lagi hanya mengenakan bathrobe tanpa kain penghalang di dalam nya. Terlintas di pikiran nista di kepala Chanyeol _'bermain sedikit dengan menikmati tubuh nya sebelum aku mengambil berkas dan mengungkap jati diri ku tak apa kan?'_

Meletak kan semua pesanan di atas meja, Chanyeol langsung membalikkan badan dan mendapati Baekhyun yang gelagapan karna ketahuan memperhatikan. Sedikit terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu itu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi, nyonya?"

"A-ah tidak ada" sebentar, seperti nya ada yang salah

"Hei! Aku pria! Bukan wanita!"

"Ah maaf kan aku" membungkuk sedikit untuk membuktikan bahwa ia merasa bersalah _/asli_ _nya tidak :\_

"Baiklah kau bisa pergi sekarang"

Membungkuk lagi untuk yang terakhir. Baekhyun tidak menyadari smirk yang terpatri apik di wajah Chanyeol. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun memperhatikan pemilik tubuh tegap dan bahu lebar itu berjalan menjauh dari nya kearah pintu. _'wah aku tak percaya dia seorang pelayan'_

"Tapi sayang Baekhyun-ssi…

 _ᶜᵏˡᵉᵏ_

Aku tidak akan pergi"

Membalikkan badan nya setelah mengunci pintu, berjalan kearah Baekhyun yang menatap nya nyalang. Memasukkan kunci kedalam saku celana nya, tersenyum setan pada wajah yang sedang ketakutan disana. Berjalan angkuh pada Baekhyun yang sudah memasang kuda - kuda bersiap memukul pria di hadapan nya.

"Kau ingin memukul ku?"

Berkata sambil menunjuk wajah tampan nya, membuat wajah itu terlihat mempesona.

Baekhyun yang melihat pemandangan di depan nya blank seketika. Semua jurus bela diri yang ia pelajari semasa sekolah pun hilang dari kepala nya. Sabuk hitam yang di sandang nya tiba - tiba tidak berguna sama sekali.

"Kenapa kau menatap ku begitu?"

"Tidak!" Baekhyun langsung memalingkan wajah nya dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu terkekeh ringan. Rona merah menjalar di kedua pipi Baekhyun. Ia sangat malu. Melupakan fakta bahwa seharus nya ia curiga kenapa pelayan ini tidak pergi setelah ia suruh pergi? Sudah terpesona seperti nya.

Chanyeol memegang dagu Baekhyun, membuat kedua pasang hazel berbeda itu saling menatap. Chanyeol menatap lamat - lamat makhluk indah di hadapan nya.

"Cantik"

Chanyeol langsung menyambar bibir plum itu. Melumat dengan pasti, mengecap dalam bibir yang menurut nya manis. Menggigit bibir bawah Baekhyun, berharap dibuka pintu menuju goa yang berisi benda lembut yang enak di lumat. Baekhyun dengan senang hati membuka nya, bermain dengan lidah milik Chanyeol, hingga benang saliva turun, mengalir menelusuri leher jenjang nya.

Cukup lama ia menikmati ciuman itu, hingga mata nya terbelalak di tengah - tengah kegiatan yang mulai panas. Teringat bahwa sesuatu berjalan salah.

Dengan segera Baekhyun mendorong dada bidang yang sebelum nya mengukung tubuh nya. Meraup oksigen rakus, memandang nyalang pada pria yang seenak jidat nya mencium bibir suci nya _/ya walau ia menikmati juga._

"Siapa kau berani mencium ku hah?!?"

"Kau tidak mengenali ku?"

"Tidak! Memang nya kau siapa?! Berani mencium ku! Pelayan rendahan seperti mu tidak pantas mencium ku!!"

Smirk itu keluar lagi "Pelayan rendahan? Kau bilang pelayan rendahan? Ucapkan kata rendahan itu pada orang yang berani menyabotase beberapa aset ku"

Baekhyun terkejut, membolakan mata nya hingga bola mata itu seakan melompat keluar. _Dia? Jadi dia adalah Park Chanyeol yang itu?!?!_

"Kenapa? Terkejut? Aku tahu aku tampan tapi tak usah membolakan mata mu seperti itu, bola mata mu bisa keluar"

Baekhyun langsung mengerjapkan mata nya. Sungguh ia sangat terkejut. Dihadapan nya berdiri rival bebuyutan nya, yang parah nya lagi ia tak pernah dan tak mengetahui bagaimana rupa rival nya sendiri. Bahkan ia sempat memuji dan terpesona pada rival nya sendiri. Sangat memalukan.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat pada Baekhyun, yang langsung dibalas dengan menjauh nya sosok imut itu. Senyum setan itu, sungguh menakutkan bagi Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kita melanjutkan hal yang tertunda tadi?"

"H-hah? T-tapi Chan—"

"Siapa yang membolehkan dirimu menyebut nama ku. Aku tak sudi nama ku disebut oleh orang rendahan seperti mu"

"Lalu aku harus memanggil mu apa" mencoba mengubah raut wajah nya menjadi angkuh, menyembunyikan rasa takut yang menerpa nya.

"Aku tau kau takut padaku tak usah kau sembunyikan, membuat wajah mu lucu sekali"

"Aku tidak!"

"Terserah"

Chanyeol menyambar bibir Baekhyun lagi untuk yang kedua kali nya. Meraba tubuh Baekhyun yang hanya berlapis bathrobe tanpa pengahalang apapun dibalik nya, mempermudah akses nya untuk menyentuh tubuh mulus itu.

"Mmmphh akhh"

Desahan itu tertahan oleh lidah Chanyeol. Sementara tangan nya sudah menjelajah tubuh sintal itu. Meremas dada dan bokong secara sensual, menggiring tubuh yang sudah melemas itu ke arah ranjang.

Chanyeol langsung mendorong tubuh Baekhyun ketika sudah di dekat ranjang. Membuat punggung mungil itu menampar permukaan ranjang dengan kencang. Rasa perih menjalar di bagian belakang tubuh Baekhyun.

"Aakhhh sakith"

"Apa kau mau melanjutkan nya?"

"Lanjutkan saja"

"Apa? Aku tak mendengar mu"

"Ku bilang lanjutkan saja"

"KU BILANG AKU TAK MENDENGAR MU! BICARA YANG JELAS!"

Rasa panas menjalar di pipi Baekhyun, ia tahu apa itu. Chanyeol baru saja menamparnya. Dengan emosi Chanyeol menarik bagian leher bathrobe yang dikenakan Baekhyun, membuat sang empu mengerang kesakitan, tak bisa bernafas.

"Katakan dengan benar"

"A-akhh f-fuck meh!"

"Bagus"

"L-lepaskan akuh takhh khhh bisah bernafas"

Chanyeol langsung melempar Baekhyun. Membuat kepala pria mungil itu menantang headboard yang terbuat dari kayu, menimbulkan suara benturan yang cukup keras. Baekhyun meringis sambil memegangi kepala nya yang sakit, kristal bening lolos dari mata indah nya.

"Sakit? Sayang nya aku tak perduli"

Chanyeol langsung membuka bathrobe Baekhyun dengan kasar. Menimbulkan ruam kemerahan di beberapa bagian akibat kuat nya tarikan Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya memejamkan mata menahan rasa sakit yang ia derita.

Chanyeol langsung menyerang leher Baekhyun. Menggigit leher jenjang itu kasar hingga menimbulkan ruam keunguan, bahkan darah sedikit keluar dari ruam tersebut. Meremas dan memelintir nipple pink Baekhyun, menarik nipple itu kuat. Tak ada kenikmatan yang dirasakan Baekhyun, hanya rasa sakit yang terus menerpa nya.

"Bagaimana rasa nya? Nikmat?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab ia hanya memejamkan mata nya dan menggeleng lemah.

"Kau mengabaikan ku? JAWAB AKU!!"

Suara tamparan keras kembali terdengar. Baekhyun? Dia sudah menangis sejadi - jadinya.

"S-sakithh"

Baekhyun tak yakin Chanyeol mendengar lirihan kesakitan milik nya. Suara nya seakan habis karna rasa sakit yang ia derita.

"Aku tak mendengar mu jalang!"

Suara rintihan terdengar. Siksaan kembali dilayangkan oleh Chanyeol. Ia tak perduli lawan nya ini kesakitan atau tidak. Ia sudah dibutakan oleh amarah.

"Wah, mulus sekali paha mu ini. Bagaimana jika ku beri sedikit hiasan"

Chanyeol mengeluarkan pisau kecil dari saku nya. Pisau itu selalu menempel pada nya setiap saat. Dan sekedar informasi, pisau itu sudah melayangkan banyak nyawa tak bersalah atas kehendak Chanyeol. Pisau kecil yang menyeramkan.

"J-jangan ku mohon jangan— AARRGHHHH"

Pisau itu menggores paha bagian dalam Baekhyun. Sedikit dalam dan menyakitkan. Lengkingan Baekhyun terdengar keseluruh ruangan, tak memperdulikan kamar sebelah mendengar atau tidak.

Pisau itu masih melukis indah di paha mulus Baekhyun. Semakin turun kearah betis. Baekhyun sudah tak bisa berteriak lagi. Habis sudah suara nya.

"Lihat lukisan yang ku buat. Indah sekali. Merah aku suka cocok untuk kulit putih mu"

Chanyeol menyentuh luka yang ia buat. Baekhyun meringis saat luka nya berinteraksi dengan jemari Chanyeol. Darah segar melumuri jemari panjang Chanyeol, lalu dihisap oleh sang empu.

"Hmmm lumayan untuk seukuran jalang seperti mu. Setidak nya lebih baik dari korban ku sebelum nya"

Baekhyun sudah menangis dalam diam. Berteriak pun percuma, tak akan ada yang datang. Ia sudah pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi.

Chanyeol menunduk ke paha Baekhyun. Menyesap luka yang ada disana, membuat sang empu meringis kesakitan. Menjilat sensual luka tersebut lalu melepas cumbuan nya.

"S-sudah cukuphh aku tak kuat"

"Hm? Apa?"

"Bunuhh akuh janganh membuat nya susahh"

"Tidak semudah itu untuk mu menjemput ajal mu"

Chanyeol kembali mencubu bibir Baekhyun. Melumat bibir itu, menjelajahi isi nya, memastikan tak ada yang terlewat. Tangan nya ia gunakan untuk menggoda dada dan junior Baekhyun. Membuat sang empu tersentak akan rasa nikmat yang tiba - tiba menerjang nya.

"Mmmphhh ahhh"

Chanyeol tersenyum miring mendengar lenguhan nikmat Baekhyun. Diam - diam ia melepas celana nya sebatas paha, lalu mengocok nya sedikit dan melumuri nya dengan ludah nya sendiri.

"AAAKHHHH SAKITHHHH HIKS SUNGGUH HIKS INIHH SAKITH HIKS"

Ya. Chanyeol langsung menusuk lubang berkerut milik Baekhyun. Tanpa penetrasi apapun, hanya ludah yang melumuri kejantanan Chanyeol. Membuat darah kembali keluar dari tubuh Baekhyun.

"Hey kau masih belum tersentuh ternyata. Ku kira tubuh mu murahan sekali"

"Sialan sekali mulut dan pikiran mu itu PARK CHANYEOL!! KAU PIKIR AKU APA HAH?!!? HIKS INI SAKIT!!!"

Chanyeol langsung membekap mulut yang sedang protes itu dengan bibir nya. Melumat perlahan berharap rasa sakit itu hilang perlahan. Ia ingin cepat menusuk lubang itu omong - omong. Kejantanan nya sudah diremas dari tadi.

"Mmmphh sshhhh"

Merasa Baekhyun sudah tidak merasa sakit, Chanyeol langsung menggerak kan dengan tempo cepat. Membuat Baekhyun melenguh tak terkontrol.

"Mmpphh akhhhh sshhh Chanhhh"

"Siapa yang membolehkan mu mendesah nama ku hah?!"

Chanyeol kembali menorehkan luka, kali ini ia melukis di leher jenjang Baekhyun tanpa melepas penyatuan mereka. Baekhyun kembali melengkingkan suara indah nya. Rasa nikmat dan sakit menjadi satu.

"Bagaimana— assshhh lubang muh"

"Kauhh mmpphh inginhh akhh tubuh kuh ATAU MEMBUNUHKUHH"

"Aku ingin kedua nya"

Chanyeol kembali fokus pada kejantanan nya yang masih bergerak dibawah sana. Kembali menggeram nikmat kala lubang itu meremat junior nya kuat.

"Keluar kan desahan mu jalang!"

Tamparan kembali Baekhyun dapatkan. Baekhyun lalu mendesah sembari menangis sesenggukan. Luka dipaha nya semakin terbuka lebar akibat pergerakan yang dilakukan.

"A-akhh sakithhh mpphhh awhhh shshhhh"

"Mendesah yang benar!"

Kali ini goresan pada dada yang Baekhyun dapat. Sungguh ia menginginkan mati saja sekarang. Cukup. Ia tak kuat. Disetubuhi sembari menjemput ajal perlahan. Baekhyun hanya ingin mati dengan cepat.

"Sshhhhh aku akan keluar"

Chanyeol mempercepat gerakan nya. Membuat tubuh sintal Baekhyun tersentak berkali - kali akibat dorongan dari Chanyeol. Air mata mengalir deras dari mata indah nya.

Baekhyun merasa ada yang mengalir di dalam tubuh nya. Cairan Chanyeol tentu saja. Baekhyun menghela nafas nya lelah. Sekarang ia hanya tinggal menunggu kesadaran nya hilang.

"Hah baiklah sudah selesai"

Chanyeol merapikan kembali pakaian nya. Melirik sebentar ke arah Baekhyun yang berlumur darah nya sendiri. Tentu itu ulah nya. Ia tak perduli.

"Katakan dimana kau simpan berkas yang aku butuh kan"

"Hhhhh ambil sajahh semuahh akuhh hhhh takh perduli lagihh"

"AKU TANYA DIMANA!"

"Di tas kuhh di dalam lemarih"

Chanyeol membuka lemari. Menemukan sebuah tas hitam teronggok disana. Dibuka nya dan ia bongkar isi nya. Diambil apa yang ia butuh kan dan membiar kan sisa nya berantakan di lantai.

"Baiklah aku hanya mengambil ini sisa nya aku tak perduli"

Chanyeol beranjak dari tempat nya, menghampiri Baekhyun yang terbaring lemas diatas ranjang.

"Terima kasih atas semua nya, Byun Baekhyun"

Mengecup sekilas bibir plum yang mulai memucat, lalu menggores kan pisau kecil nya untuk yang terakhir kali nya tepat dibagian leher. Membiarkan darah mengalir deras dan meninggalkan kamar tersebut seperti tak terjadi apapun.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC~

MIANHAEEEEEE SEMUAAAAAANYAAAAAAAA HUWEEEEEEEEE :'V


End file.
